Fue en una celda
by friidaaa
Summary: "Y tú, porque te atraparon Malfoy?.- pregunto la castaña. El rubio se encogió de hombros. Puede que yo también haya golpeado a ese imbécil por tratar de pasarse de listo con mi multa.- Hermione sonrió" One shot, AH, OoC


**Todo es de Jk Rowling, yo solo escribo por amor al arte.**

**Fue en una celda.**

-Imbécil, espera a que le diga a tu supervisor como tratas a las personas que pagan a tiempo todos sus impuestos.- dijo una exaltada Hermione al hombre con uniforme que la dirigía a la peor pesadilla de cualquier castaña mandona sabelotodo: una celda.

-Sí, estoy seguro que a mi jefe le encantará saber cómo lidio con criminales.- dijo el oficial sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El hombre abrió la celda y con la mano cedió el paso dentro. Hermione levanto la barbilla y le miro desafiante.

-No pienso entrar. No es como si hubiera cometido un delito o algo.-el oficial sonrió, la tomo del brazo, la introdujo en la celda y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Permítame corregirla, si cometió un delito, por eso está aquí. Simplemente estoy mirando que se cumpla la ley- dijo sonriendo satisfecho y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su puesto de trabajo. Hermione le miro a través de los barrotes.

-Pues espero que a su jefe le guste oír que se la pasa mirando el trasero de las mujeres mientras mira el cumplimiento de la ley.- grito la castaña. Hermione suspiro derrotada y apoyo su cabeza en los barrotes de la celda.

-Bueno, en la defensa del imbécil, tienes un buen trasero.- Hermione volteo solo para mirar al rubio sentado en el suelo son una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

-Lo que me faltaba. Este día no puede ser peor.- El rubio agrando aun mas su sonrisa mirando a Hermione frustrada.

-Oh sí que puede. Espera a que tengas que ir al baño y ese imbécil te este mirando. Creo que es gay o simplemente es un maldito pervertido.- dijo el rubio desde su posición en el suelo. Hermione le miro confundida y el rubio se encogió de hombros. – tú solo espera y verás. Ese mal nacido parece disfrutar viendo como no puedes orinar con él detrás de ti esperándote.

-De qué diablos estás hablando, Malfoy?- Pregunto Hermione confundida. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Tu solo espera y veras.- Hermione bufo, claramente frustrada y regreso a apoyarse en los barrotes de la celda, mirando hacia afuera.

-Lo peor que me puede pasar en mi vida. Estar encerrada en una celda…contigo.- El rubio soltó una corta risa.

-Cierto. Aunque hay que verlo por el lado amable, Granger. Si tuvieras que elegir entre todas las personas del mundo para poder estar en una celda, definitivamente ese seria yo. Admitámoslo, Granger, soy toda una agradable persona.- dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera a recibir un abrazo. Hermione soltó una risa.

-Sí, porque definitivamente tenemos un buen historial sobre nuestra buena convivencia, no?- Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Uno muy bueno, he de decir. Pero admitámoslo, prefieres estar con la comadreja de Weasley? Se pasará todo el tiempo hablando de lo lindos y rubios y pelirrojos que están sus hijos y como su hijo Pepe Luis hizo no sé qué, que jodidos me importa. O con Potter, para que se la pase hablando de cómo su mujer está embarazada…de nuevo. Como si el mundo necesitara más pelirrojos corriendo desnudos por ahí.- Hermione le miro, con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque asumes que los hijos de Harry y Ginny corren desnudos?.- La castaña levanto las cejas.- supongo que el imbécil del oficial…-dijo eso en voz alta, esperando que el oficial la escuchara.-…no es el único con problemas.- Pasaron un momentos en un silencio incomodo cuando el rubio hablo.

-El oficial no llegará y dirá "oh, creo que cometimos un error, puede largarse señorita Granger…" Hay como un millón de cosas mal en esa oración.- dijo el rubio.- por ejemplo, ese imbécil nunca admitirá que cometió un error, ya que…bueno, es un imbécil.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No sé a quién se parece.- dijo en voz baja. El rubio la ignoro y continúo.

-Además, nunca te dirá "puede largarse", el imbécil se cree muy bueno y usa vocabulario tipo abogado, cuando en realidad no es más que un oficial de quinta. Y por último, no eres señorita Granger.- Hermione bufó con su frente aun apoyada en los barrotes.- De eso me encargue yo.- dijo el rubio. Hermione podía sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción en su voz.

-Te encanta restregarme eso en cara, no?.- Hermione se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio quién seguía en su posición en el suelo de la celda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabes que si no lo hago, no estaría jugando limpio.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione suspiro cansada, recargando su espalda en los barrotes de la celda.- te recomiendo que te sientes, así estaba yo hace como tres horas…entendí que no me sacarían pronto de aquí.- Hermione suspiro y comprendió que el rubio tenía razón en algo. Camino y se sentó junto al rubio en el suelo. El silencio se apodero de la celda por unos momentos cuando volvió a hablar el rubio.- entonces…porque estás aquí?.- Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Pelea en un bar, el camarero quería propina.- Draco sonrió.

-Oh, no. Hermione Granger haciendo un chiste de una situación desafortunada? Bueno, pero si estas detenida y en una celda conmigo, debe de ser el día mas bizarro de mi vida.- Hermione solo una pequeña risa.- No, en serio. Porque estás aquí?.- Hermione suspiro.

-Ese imbécil me detuvo por una vuelta que según él, era indebida. Pero no había ningún maldito señalamiento, así que no puede ponerme una multa por algo que no es mi culpa.- Hermione hablaba rápido y molesta.

-Y por eso te detuvo? Porque te reusaste a que te pusiera una multa?- Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Puede que haya tratado de pegarle una patada en la entrepierna cuando dijo que podríamos arreglarnos de alguna otra manera y me miro el escote.

-Bastardo.- dijo el rubio con voz seca. Hermione le miro.

-Y tú, porque te atraparon Malfoy?.- pregunto la castaña. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que yo también haya golpeado a ese imbécil por tratar de pasarse de listo con mi multa.- Hermione sonrió.

-Parece que ese imbécil ha tenido un día peor que el de nosotros.- dijo suspirando. El rubio suspiro también.- Que se hace en estos casos?

-Porque jodidos crees que se?- dijo el rubio ofendido. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Bueno, señor me hago el ofendido por un comentario casual. Te pregunto porque, si mal no recuerdo, ya has pasado por esto antes.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Y si recuerdas aún mejor, sabrás que es por tu culpa.- ahora Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Y si somos completamente sinceros, sabrás que yo no tuve nada que ver.- Draco le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Estabas coqueteando con ese idiota.- dijo usando sus manos para enfatizar lo dicho. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba siendo amable, cavernícola. Que tu confundas…- el rubio la interrumpió.

-Claro por qué ser amable es reírte como niña de 12 años sobre cada cosa que decía e inclinarte para que viera tu escote.- Hermione le miro con cara ofendida.

-Esa es la mentira más grande… además, ese día ni escote llevaba.- la castaña se cruzo de brazos.

-Ese es mi punto. Imagínate cuando te tenias que agachar para que aquél tipo pudiera ver algo. Parecía que en cualquier momento abrirías su pantalón y…

-Eso es asqueroso, Malfoy…además yo nunca te dije que lo golpearas.- dijo Hermione orgullosa. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Mejor me lo hubieras dicho, y no me hubiera aventado el show de media hora de ti coqueteando con él.- Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Hablando de eso, me debes los 300 dólares de la fianza para poder sacarte de este lugar.- el bufo de burla.

-Esos 300 dólares no son reembolsables…era tu pareja, por lo cual, según tus palabras "Necesitamos compartirlo todo, Draco, ese es el espíritu de una relación sana"- dijo imitando a Hermione con voz aguda. Hermione bufo.

-Veo que ahora dices "era tu pareja" en lugar de "tu hombre"…que cambió Malfoy?.- dijo la castaña con tono de burla.

-Oh, al contrario mi querida Granger. Nada ha cambiado. Sigo siendo tu hombre, simplemente ya no somos pareja.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Que te hace pensar que…- el rubio la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Sigo siendo tu hombre. Fui quién te hizo mujer, sigo cuidando de ti, aunque no estés al tanto de ello. Siempre seré tu hombre solo por el hecho de que aun te sigues preguntando por las noches que fue lo que nos pasó. Sigo siendo tu hombre por el hecho de que aun recuerdas mi toque en tu piel, que aún sigues pensando en mi boca sobre partes de tu cuerpo que ni siquiera habías notado antes. Sigo siendo tu hombre por el simple hecho de que te conozco más que los tontos de tus amigos, te conozco más que a ti misma, Hermione. Sigo siendo tu hombre porque aun me amas, y por eso no has estado con nadie desde lo nuestro.- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente. Hermione se ruborizo y desvió la mirada. No podía sostenerle la mirada cuando hablaba tan apasionadamente sobre ellos. Hermione se aclaro la garganta.

-Que te hace pensar que no he estado con nadie desde lo nuestro? Tal vez nadie serio, pero…- el rubio soltó una risa.

-No trates de engañarme, Hermione. Te conozco, no puedes tener aventuras de una noche. O es algo serio o nada en absoluto.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se ruborizo, más levanto la barbilla orgullosa.

-Podría si quisiera.- el rubio volvió a reír.

-No, no puedes. Lo intentamos, recuerdas?.- el rubio saco una moneda de su bolsillo y comenzó a lanzarla contra la pared. La moneda golpeaba la pared caía al suelo de regreso al lugar del rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras veía el recorrido de la moneda.

-Tal vez no eres la persona indicada para tener una aventura.- dijo la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa. El rubio sonrió con burla.

-Si alguien es el indicado para una aventura, ese soy yo. Soy el pecado en forma humana.- Hermione soltó una risa, acompañada por una risa de Draco. Ambos estaban riendo.

-Quién diablos te dijo eso?.- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Rita Sketter. A veces esa tipa tiene sus frases.- Hermione sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no me reía de esa manera.- dijo Hermione con la mano en el estomago. El rubio sonrió mirándola.

-De nada.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No te agradecí.- el rubio asintió.

-Claro que lo hiciste.- Hermione rodo los ojos mientras el rubio seguía aventando su moneda hacia la pared. Hermione suspiro cansinamente.

-Alguna vez te preguntas que nos paso?.- El rubio siguió lanzando la moneda con su vista fija en el pequeño objeto.

-Todos los días.- dijo el rubio suspirando también.- Hace cuanto tiempo que no te divertías tanto conmigo?.- Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Desde aquella vez en casa de Zabinni…cuando su cita le tiró el vino encima porque hizo un comentario grosero con la palabra "vino".- el rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione volvió a suspirar.- No he tenido una relación porque los sigo comparando a todos contigo.- el rubio recargo su cabeza en la cabeza de Hermione y suspiro también.

-Lo sé. Me pasa lo mismo.- el silencio se apodero de nuevo de esa celda por unos minutos. El que volvió a hablar fue el rubio.- crees que esto es una señal de alguna clase?- Hermione se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Desde cuando crees en la señales?.- El rubio se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Desde que la señales me indicaron que te estaba perdiendo.- Hermione rio levemente.

-Si por señales te refieres a mis maletas en la puerta y el "me voy, Draco" que te ofrecí, no eres muy buen observador de señales entonces.- Draco rio amargamente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Ese día fue donde he tenido más alcohol en el cuerpo que en la sangre.- Hermione quito su cabeza del hombro del rubio y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no. Tengo varios recuerdos de Draco con mas alcohol en el cuerpo que sangre.- dijo la castaña sonriendo.- Draco ebrio, es muy divertido, por cierto.- Draco enarco una ceja.

-Tan divertido como Hermione ebria? No lo creo. Recuerdo que Hermione ebria no tenía ninguna dificultad para mencionar la parte del cuerpo donde quería mi boca.- Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y se sonrojo. El rubio sonrió burlón.- y también recuerdo que no tenía ninguna limitación en expresar cuando le gustaba algo.

-Basta!.- dijo volviendo a golpear su brazo. El rubio siguió sonriendo burlón.

-Creo que cuando salgamos de aquí, mi primer plan será llevar a tomar una copa a Hermione ebria. Me agrada.- Hermione le miro desafiante.

-Pues no si sigues con esa actitud. Incluso Hermione ebria tiene estándares.- El rubio sonrió aun mas.

-Oh, no. Hermione ebria no tiene estándares. Le gusta todo…y en cualquier lugar.- el rubio comenzó a reír mientras Hermione se ruborizaba y le golpeaba ahora el pecho.

-Ya basta, Draco.- dijo la castaña riendo junto con él. El rubio paro de reír.- desde cuando haces planes?- el rubio le miro.

-Desde que te fuiste.- Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

-Pensé que odiabas los planes.- dijo la castaña quedamente. El rubio asintió.

-Tú odiabas romper la ley y henos aquí.- dijo señalando alrededor de la celda. Hermione le miro ofendida.

-No rompí la ley. No había ningún señalamiento que decía que no podía dar la vuelta ahí.- el rubio le miro con la cejas enarcadas.

-Claro, y yo no quise golpear a ese imbécil en la cara.- Hermione bufo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que tu eres un cavernícola con problemas de ira, pero yo? Cumplo con la ley al pie de la letra, nunca he estado presa, pago a tiempo mis impuestos. Esto es una injusticia.- El rubio rodo lo ojos.

-Cálmate Hermione, harás que nos arresten…oh, espera.- Hermione bufó.

-Cállate, Draco. Esto es serio.- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Si siguieras conmigo esto no estaría pasando. Esto de estar soltera y vivir en el libertinaje no te va. Yo ya hubiera movido mis influencias para…- Hermione le interrumpió.

-Disculpa, señor influencias. Tu también estas bajo arresto…conmigo. Si tuvieras dichas influencias, no estaríamos aquí.- la castaña se cruzo de brazos. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Y como quieres que mueva mis influencias si me he pasado todo este tiempo calmándote para que no te pongas a llorar como niñita?.- Hermione le miro ofendida.

-Perdona? He estado perfectamente calmada desde que llegue a este cochino lugar del pecado. Es tu presencia quien me altera.- el rubio sonrió.

-Te altero, Hermione?- La castaña rodo los ojos.

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy.- el rubio iba a responder cuando llego el oficial afuera de la celda.

-Señor Malfoy?.- el rubio se paro del suelo, se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y camino a la entrada de la celda.- han pagado su fianza, puede salir. Le pedimos una disculpa por parte del estado y de mi parte.- el policía lucia aburrido y obligado. El rubio sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Billy, entiendo. Que no vuelva a pasar, por favor.- El rubio le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la celda. Hermione se levanto de su lugar y miro incrédula como Malfoy salía como si nada de la celda.

-Qué, que? Porque sale? Y yo? Yo no hice nada malo. Además no tengo ningún historial ni nada.- el rubio le miro sonriente. El oficial miro a la castaña mientras se frotaba la sien con el dedo.

-Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy tiene ciertas…influencias que…

-Qué?.- grito Hermione.- Ha estado aquí conmigo todo el tiempo. Como jodidos movió sus influencias si…- el rubio la interrumpió mientras hacia una señal de "basta" con la mano.

-Déjala salir, por favor. Ya me dolió la cabeza con todo su temperamento.- el oficial asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y volvió a abrir la reja de la celda. Hermione miro incrédula al rubio.

-Solo así? Solo porque él lo dice me suelta?.- pregunto la castaña. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Quieres salir o no?- la castaña salió rápidamente de la celda y se coloco al lado del rubio.

-Pero que quede claro que no hice nada malo.- dijo la castaña quedamente al oficial.

-Cierra el pico, Hermione.- dijo Draco mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda baja de Hermione para que avanzara.- ahora qué tal si invitamos a Hermione ebria a la fiesta, si? Me agrada mucho más que Hermione "no hice nada malo" Granger.

* * *

_Awwwwww... :)_

_HAce mucho que no escribía nomás de la nada. No es un muy bueno, pueden ver como desvario en algunas partes de la trama, pero bueno. Estoy trabajando en el epílogo de "cásate..." y en otras historias que aún no publico, asi que tenganme paciencia, mujeres._

_Dejen un review si leyeron esto y pasense por mi perfil si aman a su madre :)_

_atto: friidaaa :)  
_


End file.
